ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mighty No 9 Vol 2: Unison
Mighty No 9 Vol 2: Unison '''is a 2022 action, platforming game developed by '''Level 5 Comcept '''and '''Inti Creates, it was published by Deep Silver '''and was released for '''PS4, Xbox, Switch, '''and '''PC. '''After the negative reception for '''Mighty No 9 '''and '''Level 5 '''merging with '''Comcept, '''Level 5 Comcept decided that in order for Mighty No 9 to become the success Keiji Inafune wanted it to be, they needed the sequel to prove that. Work began on Mighty No 9 Vol 2: Unison in early 2019 to fix and change the mechanics in the first game, like removing the multiplayer, rebuilding the gameplay from the ground up, and puting in a 4 player option. The game also features newly worked voice acting, hand drawn cutscenes, and setting the game in a 2d perspective to make it look like the concept art with the only opjects 3d in the games are the mini bosses, weapons, and freely explorable overworld. The game was released a year before '''Red Ash: The Indelible Legend. Gameplay: '''The gameplay has vast differences from the first, such as aiming at all directions, ducking, upgrades, a double jump, playing as other characters (except for 4 players), freely explorable levels, hidden areas, a longer campaign, and mini bosses. Just like in the first game, you can collect weapons from bosses you defeat, however, unlike the first game where you fought in 1 level against 8 Mighties i, you fight against 12 desimators with 8 levels in each of them, you have the option to leave an area where a desimator is at to pursue another one or play in a training course to prepare against it. In the one player game, you can play as 4 characters, Beck, who has a dash meter that can recharge by collecting energy capsules, he can dash upward and downward, going as long as the player holds the button, by collect xel, he will gain the abilities of the enemy you collect the most xel from, which can be another life bar. Call can triple jump and have differant variety of arrows, she has a jetpack that can fly her to an upper part of the levels, she can sneak into places other players can't. Trinity can absorb enemies to become her boss forms from the 1st game, but can only last for 30 seconds which can be refilled with xels, she can control enemies to attack with enough xel and can make herself look like an enemy if she takes their data chip after destroying them. Ray can absorb xels to give herself more dangerous and cool moves and has a shield to protect herself, she can steal enemy weapons after killing them for a temporary advantage over enemies. Their is a mode where you can play as the decimators or Mighties to achieve whatever goal you set. In the main game, you can call upon the mighties for help in the levels which you can control as a controlable NPC, but they only have 1 life in each decimator level, if they die they won't come back until the decimator is beaten, when playing with a Mighty, you can achieve abilities and moves that can take you to differant areas of the level that can help you find hidden items. '''Decimators: '''The decimators of the game are: '''Sonar-Ray: '''He is a robot with the ability to play a loud sound that can disrupt and confuse machines nearby, he can use this move to scan areas around him to find objects or hidden enemies. He's tall and lanky with red and yellow coloring, he has a high pitched, intimidating voice that speaks in a slow and monotone manner. '''Drillberg: He is a robot that has a tall and chubby appearence, he has a purple and white color scheme, his voice is a loud,inteligent voice that often jokes at the player for their strategy when the player dies. His ability is drilling underground and can penetrate any shield or wall, he can also shoot his drills at enemies. 'Absorbtran: '''She is a big robot with a green and orange color scheme, she has the ability to absorb the environment around her to make her bigger and stronger, she can use this ability to destroy anything thats bigger than her, she can also make mini versions of herself because of her form. She speaks in a bubbly, happy voice, she will often talk about other robots that she fought in her past and will talk disrespect about the player if the player dies. '''Over'b'''urst: '''He is a thin, small robot with a red and blue color scheme who speaks in a show offy voice who talks like he a radio announcer, he will sometimes pose and flex like he's a supermodel, he will talk in a disappointing tone if the player dies, saying you ruined his perfect death. He can gather as much heat as he wants and can blast it at people, he can also use it to get to harder to reach places and can charge at enemies like a commet. '''Sound mission: '''He is tubby, somewhat tall robot with a pink and black robot that can transport himself with nearby sound and use any kind of sound to attack or distract enemies, he can use sounds as temporary platforms. He speaks in a jolly whisper, he will talk about music and will dance before and after the player dies, the types of songs he dances to the most is 1990s rock. '''Multiplyer: '''She is a small robot with a chartreuse and aquamarine color scheme, she has a low voice that talks about herself saying that she's her own best friend. She can multiply herself as much as she wants and can multiply her own attacks. '''Smokesreen: '''She is a medium height robot with a white and magenta color scheme who can use smoke to blind enemies, she can cause an enitire room to be filled with smoke as long as she has enough xel, with this, enemies can attack each other if sound is made, she can use these smokes to create barriors when killing enough enemies. She speaks in a seductive manner and will often flirt with the player, no matter what gender, she will talk about rebuilding the player to be her equal before and after a game over. '''Crossbow: '''He is a thin robot with a green and silver color scheme who speaks like a hunter looking for the perfect prey, he will say that he'll find more prey like the player if the player gets a game over. '''Tundra: '''He is a short, fat robot who talks in a squeaky voice and will often talk about his achievements over other robots. He can freeze water to stop water based enemies, he can create ice platformer and can even freeze projectiles or enemies and throw them at objects or enemies. He has a brown and grey color scheme. '''Hollo: '''He is a tall robot that can make hollograms of himself, enemies, or platforms to trick enemies or security systems, he'll also change his voice to get through security systems. He speaks in a gruff and worn out voice, talking about how he's both smart and deadly, he will taunt the player about their failures over him. He has a gold and black color scheme. '''Builddox: '''He is a large robot that can build anything with any object to make weapons, traps, or systems, he can also reprogram machines under his will. He has a red, yellow, and violet color scheme. He talks like a contruction worker, talking about how he builds all sorts of things without breaking a sweat. '''Asteroid: '''She is a somewhat tall and thin robot that can shoot herself into outer space or the sky and can go faster and faster as long as she doesn't get hit, she can even get enough speed to crash land on enemies or breakable object and probelle objects like commets. She speaks in a hyper active tone and can be very excited about a fight or something "awesome" happening. '''Story: '''Beck is sent to a warehouse after "technical" disturbances occur, after playing the first level of the game, Beck meets Repel, a humanoid robot with metalic blue armor over a scarlet and navy blue suit, he has short, sgraggly teal hair, he has lime green eyes, he usually covers his face with a protective helmet that can be used to ram into walls and enemies, he is confident, level-headed, and polite, he seeks thrills in fights and stealing. He has a mini boss against Beck, but the fight is ended abrubtly by Unison, the main antagonist of the game, he is overzealous, protective, and uses strategy in battles, he's protective of his allies. Unison uses his ability to absorb Becks weapons from the first game. After this happens, Beck fights and loses against Unsion, but is saved by Ray after Unsion took her powers away, Trinity and the other Mighties come to help but is stopped by the Decimators, robots and androids that have been created to be experimented on. After the Mighties fail to stop them, the decimators are stopped by Horizon, a female android thats friends with Repel that has a crimson, purple, and black clothes with a maroon hoodie, she has long, straight blue hair with a turquoise streak, she has orange eyes with a lightning bolt tattoo beside her left eye, she seeks thrills like Repel, but is more calm and energetic than him, she fights dirty and thinks a good battle is against someone that can give her or her friends a challenge. After all of them are defeated, the mighties come back to the lab to be upgraded on their journey to stop Unison, even giving Call a battle upgrade, each time they take down four decimators, a cutscene plays where it show that Blackwell has escaped his cell thanks to Repel since he was the doctors first creation, Repel was created as Gregory Graham's son to see if he can develope technology with the amount of artificial inteligence Repel has, he spent time with him for publicity reasons, much to Blackwells disapproval, but Graham actually formed a bond with Repel, but after the Trinity situation, Repel was taken away and deactivated since he was Blackwells creation, Graham was distraught, but tries to go on as he can make replicas of Repel, but none of them had the same personality, he talked to Blackwell for a replica of Repels personality chip, but Blackwell destroys it out of anger for betraying him. Repel was reactivated by Horizon out of pity, they soon steal things for excitment after both were abandoned by people they trusted. Blackwell helps Sanda and White, but doesn't work well as they don't trust Blackwell. It reveals that Unison was a testing robot to see if Xel can enhance a robots perspective on the world, after seeing how he and the decimators were treated, he plans to fuse mankind with robots to show all the horrible things they've done to them, he does that by taking some of the powerfulest robots Xels to change the matter of the earth. After all the decimators have been defeated and taken into custody to be reprogramed, they see that Horizon has given Beck and the others an invitation to fight against Repel at full power, something Repel wanted since the beginning of the game. After completing eight levels, Beck fights and defeats Repel, he is urged by White to destroy him as Blackwell created him, Beck questions Whites logic and refuses to do so, as Horizon takes Repel and the two of them want to pay a visit to Graham. After all that, Blackwell thanks Beck for not destroying Repel and the others, but White stops their conversation to tell Beck to stop Unison, after ten levels, he confronts Unison who uses Becks old abilities in the fight, he has five phases, his first form is using Becks old abilities, his second is using Rays abilities, third is Trinity's, fourth is a giant robot, and the fifth is the fusion to humans and robots, he is defeated after Beck and the Mighties take all the Xels, Unison his distraught over his failures, but is assured by Sanda that he can use his abilities for good like the reprogrammed decimators, he is happy to see them alive as he thought they were destroyed since he lost all their communications. Beck and the others celebrates as Blackwell leaves to try to become a better man, White shows little sadness over this, but Beck says goodbye to his new ally, Blackwell tells him to be careful with White as he's the only one that can show White the path Blackwell wishes he has taken long ago. The game ends with Repel and Horizon breaking Graham out of prison, telling him they have a plan to get Becks attention.